ROB's Attempt For Fame!
by WesPerry
Summary: R.O.B. tries to make himself more well known and liked, so he attempts to star in a movie. However he has competition in the form of the robot WALL-E for the starring role. A comedy one shot, with references to my first fanfiction made as well. Enjoy!


Hey everyone! Here's my second one shot! After this I'm going to start working on my sequel for **Blue Prince, White Angel, Red Love, Black Pain**. But anyway I hope everyone enjoys the antics that occur in this one shot. Poor R.O.B... ahem that and some references to my past two works will be made. Like a certain couple dating. Anyway read, review, and enjoy everyone!

* * *

People say that when something you want isn't handed to you, you should just hope for it next time. Especially when giant gloves control who gets to become a prestigious member of one of the most famous fighting tournaments ever. Everyone (and everything) has their own group of fans, right? However…there are those who are shunned for being different or are disliked due to the fact that they have replaced other potentials. Consider the following case…

R.O.B. was a newcomer that had received some very negative reactions from fans of the group known as Super Smash Bros. For this supposed piece of scrap to have gotten in, another fan favorite character had to have been disgraced. Some respected this robotic member, but most wished he was kicked off. The following tale will demonstrate how a single robot shows that he's made of more then just nuts and bolts.

* * *

R.O.B. was in his room when he received a report from Master Hand (that deity who apparently manifested itself as a giant, white gloved hand). The report showed that his ratings had dropped severely since joining. In fact, they had been low before, and now they were going down even lower, if that was possible.

"This must be a miscalculation," the robot said in a monotone voice. "Merely a glitch in his thinking process. Still, this is something I shall improve upon!"

R.O.B. began to think, using that supercomputer built into his metal body. He knew that people disapproved of him as a member of the Super Smash Bros. He knew that he had to change his image. His touching role in the "Subspace Emissary" movie hadn't been enough to change people's minds. The same movie, which had promoted the Brawl Tournament before it began, had made veterans and other newcomers more popular among fans.

"Perhaps a film wherein I am the main character will help raise my current rating to a better status," mused the robot. The robot's glass eyes literally lit up like a light bulb. He hovered himself out of his room to find a studio that would accept such an offer. He decided to head to the studios that produced the movies the other Smashers loved to watch. And thus, he wound up at Pixar and Disney. Pixar was famous for their CGI animation and great movies. Disney was a company famous for hand drawn animations. Perhaps they would make a movie about a robot.

When he arrived at the studios, he was surprised to find other Smashers there. One was Prince Marth of Altea, hanging out with Pit, the angel who commanded Palutena's Army. He also saw Samus Aran in her orange Power Suit, holding what appeared to be a script. And last, but not least, there was Mr. Game & Watch. Game & Watch was a black 2D being. It seemed he was practicing how to pilot a boat by steering wheel while beeping with black musical cartoon notes coming out of him.

"Hello, fellow Smashers. What brings you all out here?" R.O.B. asked, rather kindly. Marth and Pit both smiled and pulled out what appeared to be tickets that proclaimed: "Win a trip to Pixar Studios for Free!" The two were apparently out to have some fun, excited about their free trip. Samus turned to the robot and pointed to the script. Upon closer inspection, it seemed Samus had a role in a movie called, "Metroid: The Final Mission!"

"I'm here for a leading role in a cartoon. It's being called, 'Steamboat Willie--starring G&W!' Game & Watch proudly said, and then he resumed to practicing his role. R.O.B. nodded in understanding. He then went inside looking for anyone who was a director. Eventually he found one.

"So…you want to star in a CGI movie made by us?" asked the director. The man had a thick brown beard, eyeglasses and a cap that declared his position. He held a megaphone and wore a friendly smile. He and R.O.B. were both seated across from each other at a wooden desk in the man's office.

"Yes. I think it will benefit your company and the famous Super Smash Bros. group," R.O.B. said, feeling his nervous sensors being filled with the effects of adrenaline.

"Well…we were thinking of making a movie starring a robot. It's just that we already have someone for the role," the director said apologetically.

R.O.B. felt confusion run through his circuits, a bit annoyed that the stardom he wanted was already being taken away from him. "Really? Who is this someone?"

The director smirked and whistled. Suddenly, another being entered the room. Or rather, a machine entered the room. He was smaller than R.O.B. His glass eyes looked like googly eyes, a bit more shy and timid than R.O.B.'s. His body was of a cube shape with a hatch for storing things. He had treadmills as a means of transportation and robotic appendages similar to R.O.B.'s.

"This is WALL-E. And he is to be our latest Pixar star. Sorry, Mr. R.O.B., but your role has already been taken," the director said, trying to get his main point out. The shy little robot waved his metal arms at R.O.B., but the Smasher said nothing.

R.O.B. silently left, leaving a confused WALL-E and director behind.

* * *

In a huge theater, Marth and Pit sat together, both holding popcorn as they watched the credits of "Toy Story 2." The concept reminded them of how the Smashers had been trophies in the "Subspace Emissary" movie. The two had been dating for a while, but both were too scared to really admit their love for each other. They sat close while talking to each other.

"That was a great movie Marth!!" Pit shouted, smiling.

"It was. Maybe they'll make a sequel?" Marth suggested.

Both turned to smile at each other before returning their focuses to the screen. While he watched, Pit secretly moved his left arm to warp around Marth's shoulder. Just when he was about to complete the motion, the two heard what appeared to be Samus cursing at someone over a costume change at the ending of her movie that would make her look...rather appealing to a certain number of people. That faction being the perverted and lustful types.

Pit quietly cursed the missed opportunity for a kiss as Marth had covered his virgin ears with his hands, accidentally smacking Pit's arm away.

"Looks like Samus is going to have her role taken by a stunt double," Marth whispered sadly.

Pit grunted in frustration but just sighed. He nodded in agreement, defeated. The movie ended, and suddenly a new preview came up.

"In a world no longer populated with humans…follow the adventures of a robot on a quest for love… Get ready for… WALL-E!" a booming, deep movie voice exclaimed.

"Looks kind of similar to R.O.B," Marth remarked.

"Yeah. Except much cuter, and he will probably be more famous than our robot," Pit added, not caring about much at this point.

As another Pixar movie was about to start, the angel, tired and frustrated by his failed attempts, suddenly cupped Marth's face and gently kissed him on the lips. The stunned prince stared back at the angel for a moment before smiling. His eyes were full of innocence.

"Pit-kun…yay! I'm so glad you do love me! I was so scared to tell you but now I know, so…I love you too!" and with that, Marth jumped and accidentally tackled Pit to the floor as he hugged him.

Pit smiled hugged him right back. All while, another movie about an orange fish in a big ocean played on the screen.

* * *

R.O.B. watched Game & Watch perform what appeared to be a black and white cartoon against a background set on a boat devoid of any color except white, black and shades of grey. He wasn't really watching so much as he was trying to think of a way to take WALL-E's role for himself.

"Perhaps I shall make some adjustments to that fellow robot's circuits. Fried adjustments shall be the most suitable," and with that, he hovered away. Game & Watch, in the meantime, was happily beeping, dressed in a captain's hat and manning a boat wheel.

"This is sure to be great with the guys! Who doesn't love cartoons?"

Without warning, the set collapsed upon the 2D Smasher, leaving the flat actor in a painfully flat position.

"CUT! You're fired, Game & Watch! Let's try that Mickey Mouse guy!"

* * *

WALL-E happily treaded towards his dressing room, ready to relax. When he entered, he spotted R.O.B. The intruder's glowing red eyes indicated that his anger sensors were at near overload.

"WALL-E, my fellow robot. Shall I introduce you to the scrap yard?" R.O.B. asked rather calmly.

WALL-E closed the door. The little robot's normally cute and unimposing eyes had lost their shyness. Now they showed confidence. WALL-E opened the hatch on his cube body and pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone. R.O.B. just stared at the robot, confused. WALL-E, if it had a face, would have smirked. The robot quickly dialed in some numbers. WALL-E beeped into the phone in a language that R.O.B. understood. Now he had reason to fear.

Suddenly, a huge red robot with glowing yellow eyes came crashing through the roof of the trailer.

"So, WALL-E, this guy is a Deceptacon?" the robot asked.

R.O.B. if living, would have gulped, for this was Optimus Prime, one of the most revered and loved robots among robots in the world. He was one of the Transformers, machines capable of transforming into a vehicle or a robot at will.

WALL-E nodded, and before R.O.B. could explain himself, Optimus picked up R.O.B. and flew away with him. R.O.B., needless to say, was screwed, and he was going to be needing a lot of re-screwing to put all his parts back together again.

* * *

One month later…

Marth and Pit were both seated in the mansion's theater room next to a bandaged R.O.B. Both shared kisses as well as popcorn. The Smashers had gathered to see the latest Pixar movie.

"I can't wait to see WALL-E!" Marth said. "The little guy looks so cute!"

"Yeah, he is pretty cute for a robot. But you'd make an even cuter robot Marth," Pit proclaimed with confidence. Marth just blushed, while R.O.B. felt his annoyance circuits come alive within his supercomputer chips.

"Appearances can be deceiving," the robot spoke coldly. Marth and Pit both stuck their tongue out at him. R.O.B. just sighed. Before the movie started, a cartoon short played on the screen.

"Now for 'Steamboat Willie!' Starring Mickey Mouse!" the narrator movie voice announced. Game & Watch began to beep loudly and wildly, moving his little paper thin arms about till Bowser grabbed the Smasher and stuffed him into an empty popcorn holder and shushed him. After the cartoon ended, a preview ran for "Metroid: Final Mission." And they apparently had hired a stunt double who had been willing to be a little more…edgy and extreme than the original.

"Great. Now I'll have even more perverted men gawking at me," the bounty hunter whined. Princess Zelda stared at Samus, feeling a bit sorry, and placed her right hand gently over Samus'. Samus just smiled, happy to see that not all people were like that.

Soon, the movie started…

And ended, as R.O.B. used his Robo Beam to torch the projector. At that point, everyone ganged up on the poor robot. At least he was receiving attention…though it was the bad kind.

**The End.**

* * *

So how was my first comedy one shot? Please be as honest as possible, if you decide to review. And with that I thank you all, and hoped you enjoyed. Now to start work for my sequel for my main fanfic.


End file.
